


the violet phoenix and the sunkissed girl

by reshichu



Category: BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, fairytale, it's a story based off of fire bird that's meant to be read like a fairytale or smth, some kinda AU?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-16
Updated: 2020-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:53:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23168062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reshichu/pseuds/reshichu
Summary: once upon a time, a young phoenix with violet laden feathers fell from her perch in the skies.
Relationships: Imai Lisa/Minato Yukina
Comments: 2
Kudos: 42





	the violet phoenix and the sunkissed girl

Once upon a time, a young phoenix with violet laden feathers fell from her perch in the skies.

She landed roughly upon a grassy plain, surrounded by her shedded feathers and patches of ash where fire singed grass. It was there where she was found and taken captive by human hunters, who took her to their town, and caged her like a songbird.

And in that town she stayed, stuck in a cage within the town’s main square, where her precious, delicate magic feathers were yanked from her wings, where she was forced to sing magic into the town’s lands to make their harvests prosper and the town protected. Trapped within the suffocating cage, she grew weaker and weaker, until she could hold the form of a magnificent bird no more, and became a mere lavender-haired girl whose tattered wings were all that remained of the majesty that used to be.

Her only solace from daily suffering came in the form of a kind girl, with eyes as green as the fields that the phoenix used to gaze at high up in the skies, and hair auburn, as if kissed gently by the sun itself. More often than not, the girl would visit her. She would care for her wings if too many feathers were plucked, and she gave her water, sometimes medicine, if her voice became hoarse from singing her magic.

The town ostracized the girl for caring for the phoenix. 

  
  


**_“How could one show such kindness towards a beast that could burn you to ashes? The phoenix must be kept weak, or it shall break free and wreak havoc upon the town with its flames!”_ **

  
  


But the girl did not care. The cruelty inflicted upon the bird hurt her compassionate heart. And so no matter how much punishment the girl took, she continued to tend to the phoenix.

  
  


_ “I vow to you, mighty phoenix. I shall get stronger, so that one day I may hope to free you from this cage.” _

  
  


However, when the girl hit adulthood, she was arrested, imprisoned, beaten, and banished from the town, threatened with death if she ever dared show her face there again.

When the news of her friend’s banishment reached the phoenix, she wept. For seven days and seven nights she wept in grief and despair. Her only friend was gone. The only kind soul she had ever known ever since being caged was gone. All she could cling to now, was the hope of the vow that had been whispered to her.

  
  


For five years she suffered alone. Despair had washed over her so greatly that she refused to sing her magic, or regenerate her feathers. No matter how much the phoenix was tortured, no pain could compare with the pain of losing her only friend. As day after day passed, the phoenix began to lose hope. The memory of the girl’s vow was but a withering echo in her broken, despair-addled mind, her hope in ever seeing her again became dimmer and dimmer. Soon, she would forget.

  
  


But one day, the phoenix awoke to her return.

  
  


The girl, now a grown woman, stood before her cage. She was adorned with a finely crafted armor decorated in grey feathers that was as light as air but as tough as steel, and within her hands she held a turquoise-laden shield that protected her with blue flame, and a sword which trailed with a magenta blaze after every swipe. Armed with these, the town’s guards were unable to hurt or fend off the woman who had returned to fulfill her promise.

With a single swipe of her blade, she melted through the bars of the phoenix’s cage, and reached her hand out towards the weakened creature.

  
  


“I promised you. I am here.”

  
  


The phoenix reached out, but stumbled forward and out of the cage, landing roughly upon cold cobbled ground. Though the last five years had not been kind to her body, she still mustered up every bit of strength she could, standing up and throwing herself into the arms of her precious friend, enveloping her in a warm embrace. Her friend embraced back, burying herself into the phoenix’s thin, corpse-like body.

  
  


“I missed you. I did everything I could so I could see you again. So I could free you from this cage… and give you a rebirth.”

  
  


The grey feathers upon the woman’s armor began to smolder, then burn, then her sword and shield began to cover themselves in flames. The phoenix’s eyes widen in horror as she realizes.

  
  


_ For a phoenix to be reborn, they must die in flames, incinerated to ashes. And from those ashes will a spark relight, and life shall begin anew. _

  
  


The phoenix cried and begged for her friend to stop. But she would not budge, even as the flames engulfed the both of them. The woman stood strong, ignoring the pain as the fire burned brighter and stronger, singeing her flesh and burning away her life.

Before the flames consumed her, the woman felt a chaste, soft kiss pressed upon her lips, and a kind embrace wrapped around her.

The last thing she heard before the light took her, were three simple words.

  
  


_ “I love you.” _

  
  


When the fire died down, nothing but a pile of ash remained.

And in that pile, two small flames, barely the size of a quail’s egg, began to form and grow.

From the ashes and flame, two majestic phoenixes arose.

  
  


A phoenix with beautiful violet laden feathers that shone brightly like jewels, and intense eyes of deep, amber-like gold.

  
  


And a phoenix with feathers of deep red and sunkissed auburn, eyes green like vast, grassy fields.

  
  


They looked at each other, spread their wings, and took flight, finally leaving the miserable town that had imprisoned the violet phoenix for ages. The two sang together in happiness as they flew higher up towards the skies, landing in the violet phoenix’s perch.

There they lived and stayed together for all of eternity, bound by their everlasting love for each other.

**Author's Note:**

> wip title: fried chicken
> 
> first off, thanks to noods for beta readin!
> 
> i been workin on this for quite a time now, and i actually kinda like this. writin stuff in the vein of fairytales or folktales n such is real fun, it's the most fun ive had in writin anything if i'm being honest. i would very much appreciate feedback for this work, as i plan on making more works in the same vein as this.
> 
> hmu on @reshichu on twitter to see me cry over fictional girls


End file.
